Kitchen Fight
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: "You killed Ralph!"


**Another one shot. I actually have an egg named Ralph, he's on my nightstand, I've had him for like 4 months(:**

* * *

"No?"

"You heard me, no."

"Excuse you, pick it up now."

"Um excuse you, did you not hear me I said no." Demi takes a step so she can look Selena directly in the eyes.

"I order you to."

"Are you deaf? I said n-" Selena doesn't even let Demi finish, she already has Demi around her shoulder.

"Selena put me down! "

"Put me down." Selena mimics Demi in an octave higher, sounding nothing like her. That's probably the only bad thing about being in a relationship with your best friend, they know just what to do in order to mess with you. Right now Selena is using that to her advantage.

"Selena put me down." Selena stops walking and stares at the kitchen floor. They made a mess, which is why they were arguing. Demi kept dropping stuff and now everything's mixed.

"You sure you want me to put you down?"

"Did I stutter?" Demi doesn't like to be teased, but she likes to tease Selena. If it weren't for her attitude right now things would have played out differently.

"Fine." Demi catches the smirk on Selena's face. She doesn't understand why her girlfriend is smirking but once she reaches the ground it makes sense.

"Selena Gomez you're fucking dead." Demi wipes the chocolate she fell on off of her face. Selena runs away laughing. Demi keeps slipping as she trys to get up. She fails miserably until Selena comes and helps her. Once Demi is standing Selena grabs the bottle of strawberry syrup and shoots it at Demi. She runs to the other side of the kitchen, waiting to see if the younger girl makes a move.

* * *

Demi isn't mad. She's just frustrated because Selena isn't covered in anything but a little bit of flour from earlier.

"Demi you have a little something right there. Well everywhere actually."

"Ha ha ha very funny. Well now you have something right there." Demi grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup and aims for Selena's chest.

"And there." She squeezes the bottle one more time. This time she covers Selena's face in chocolate instead of just her shirt.

"What now Gomez?" Demi stares at Selena. She doesn't even try to hide her smirk. Selena grabs a couple of eggs off the counter, she makes sure Demi doesn't see her.

She slowly steps towards Demi. Selena uses the bottle of strawberry syrup to hide the eggs. She sees black running down her hand but she doesn't pay it much attention.

"You really wanna know what happens now?" Demi just stares at Selena, she isn't sure how to reply so she just lifts the bottle so it's closer to her face.

Selena stops once she's directly in front of her girlfriend. She holds up her bottle along with the eggs. She gives it a small squeeze, it isn't enough to squirt anything out, only to make that weird farting noise.

Demi flinches but then starts giggling once she takes in Selena's appearance. Selena ignores her and quickly throws the eggs at her. One hits her in the stomach, the other in the chest, and the last one hit her right in the face.

Selena doesn't move away. She's a bit scared right now. She may have gone a bit too far. She's trying so hard not to laugh right now, but she wants to make sure Demi isn't mad at her.

"D-Demi, are you okay?" Selena's voice cracks. The first thing she did was laugh at Demi, she tried so hard to hold it in but she obviously failed.

Demi doesn't respond, she just stands with a blank expression on her face.

"You killed him." Selena raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Killed him?" Selena questions Demi as she watches her bend down, getting a good view of her ass.

Demi has a piece of egg shell in between her finger. There's black smeared on it. She places it close to Selena's face so she has a better view of it.

"You killed Ralph!" Selena doesn't even have time to think about what Demi is referring to. Demi tackles Selena onto the ground and takes the bottle away from her. She adjusts her self so she's sitting on her stomach.

"Demetria what the fuck!" As soon as Selena finishes talking Demi covers her in chocolate and strawberry syrup. She keeps squeezing the bottles until they're completely empty.

Selena squirms under Demi but there's no point. Selena is anything but mad, she's been laughing hysterically. She's having a lot of fun. She loves being able to see this side of Demi, not too many people have the privilege to see Demi act this way, she usually just keeps to her self.

Selena opens her eyes once she realizes Demi ran out of syrup.

"Who the fuck is Ralph?"

"The egg I drew on before we started baking, well before we attempted to bake cause we didn't get that far."

"So you tackled me onto the chocolate covered ground, and emptied two bottles of syrup on me because I cracked your stupid egg?" Demi doesn't respond, she just thinks about it and starts laughing when she realizes how stupid that sounds.

"Yup, pretty much."

"Time for pay back." Demi has a look of panic on her face. Selena can be so unexpected sometimes.

Selena leans up so she's resting on her elbow. Her right hand moves up to caress Demi's face. She jumps at her touch, she doesn't know what to expect.

Selena grabs Demi's chin and tilts it down so she can look her in the eyes. She leans in and brings their lip's together for a sweet kiss.

Demi pulls back first. She definitely wasn't expecting that, she likes Selena definition of pay back.


End file.
